


Flanneled Heart

by Beautiful_River



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers, Stolen Century, little fluffy, of course its hurt/comfort, the only think my dumbass can write, theres character death but it doesnt count bc ya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_River/pseuds/Beautiful_River
Summary: “Is that my shirt?”You looked over the back of the couch up at Magnus, a confused smile on your face. “What?” You looked down at your oversized red flannel.“That shirt, is that mine?” Magnus asked again pointing, his tone calm.Aka Lucretia can take your memories but not you clothes.
Relationships: Magnus Burnsides/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Flanneled Heart

“Is that my shirt?”

You looked over the back of the couch up at Magnus, a confused smile on your face. “What?” You looked down at your oversized red flannel.

“That shirt, is that mine?” Magnus asked again pointing, his tone calm.

You were still confused. You looked at Taako sitting next to you like he had the answer and he shrugged. Your gaze moved back to Magnus. “Uh, no. I hardly know you my dude. Why would I have your shirt?”

Magnus blushed and brought his hand to the back of his neck. “Oh, uh, I don’t know, It’s just big on you and looks like something I’ve owned before?”

You laughed. “It does look like something you’d wear, huh?”

\----------

A cool breeze blew through your hair as you chatted with Magnus. Loud chatter and music could be heard in the distance from some party The Director insisted on throwing. Everyone was in their finest clothes. You had spaced out as Magnus kept talking. This all felt so familiar to you. 

Magnus called your name.

“Hmm?” You looked back up at his eyes.

“Oh, I um… I said you look beautiful tonight.” The hue in his face shifted to a rosier one than before.

A genuine and kind smile came over your face. Being with Magnus made you feel so special. You placed a hand on his arm. “Thank you, Magnus.”

Gently, and hesitantly, he took your hand and intertwined it with his. “Would you like to dance?”

“I’d really like that.”

\----------

Another party but much different from the last. Very casual, and a lot more drinking. You had been hanging out with Taako but the more he drank, the more social he became. He had walked away from you to talk to someone else. 

You chatted with Killian for a while, exchanged a few kind words with Davenport, made sure Merle was behaving himself, and now you found yourself talking with Magnus again.

The more you drank the louder the music became. It started to rattle your brain. Magnus was in the middle of a sentence when you interrupted him. “Do you want to get out of here?”

He smiled. “Yeah.” His hand found yours and he led you out of the dome shaped building. Once outside he stopped walking and dropped your hand.

You quickly grabbed his hand and started to pull him forward. “Come on,” you smiled devilishly.

“What? Where are we going?” He laughed but let you lead him.

“You’ll see.” You squeezed his hand.

A short walk later, full of drunk stumbles and giggles, you turned behind one of the domed shaped buildings. There was a large field of flowers and herbs. They danced in the cool night breeze.

You continued to pull magnus into the field. His eyes were wide with amazement. “Has this always been here?”

“I started it and Merle helped. People pass by all the time without knowing it’s back here. It’s my own little place.” You were well into the middle of the field when you sat down, pulling Magnus’s arm to sit with you.

He sat down next to you. There was a view down to Faerun. “Thank you for sharing this with me.” He gently squeezed your hand, you squeezed back.

You laid your head against his shoulder and sighed.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

“This all feels, I don’t know how to explain it. Kind of like deja vu? But like, in a good way? Like coming home after a long trip.” You looked at Magnus’ hand in yours. Larger, more scared, his hairy knuckles. You laughed.

Magnus didn’t know what to say. He felt the same way but words weren’t his strong suit.

“I’m sorry, that’s probably the alcohol talking.” You awkwardly chuckled and lifted your head off his shoulder and tried to pull your hand away. He held it tighter so you couldn’t.

“No, no. It’s fine, it’s good even. I, uh, know what you mean.” His face looked so worried you couldn’t help but laugh. “What’s so funny?” Then a lady bug crawled down his sideburns and you really lost it.

You threw back your head and laughed. Magnus’ eyes were wide as they watched you. You laughed and reached over carefully picking the ladybug off his face.

Magnus felt his face heat up when your hand brushed his cheek. He felt a sort of emptiness as you pulled your hand away to cover the bug.

“A ladybug.” You laughed, slowly opening your hands to show him.

“How did a ladybug get on the moon?” He laughed now.

For a moment you both laughed together. 

“It must have been on someone when they came up.” You closed your hands around it. “I’ll take it back down tomorrow.” You yawned and looked over the view.

“Can I walk you home?” Magnus offered.

“I’d really like that.”

\----------

You offered Magnus to come in as you found a safe place for your ladybug. A glass jar with a drop of water and a flower. “There, you’ll be safe there until I can get you home.” You looked over at Magnus who was looking around your room. The director had given you a small dorm to yourself for all your hard work. “Should we name it?”

Magnus smiled. “How about Penny?”

“That’s a perfect name.” You giggled before yawning again.

“I’ll let you get to sleep,” he said and moved to the door.

You followed behind him to close it. You stood in the doorway. “Thanks.”

“Thanks for what?” He smiled.

“Just thanks.” You stepped forward and hugged him. He took a moment before he wrapped his arms around you and held you tight. The two of you stayed embraced for a moment, neither wanting to let go. Finally you pulled away, but took his hand in yours. You got up on your tip toes and kissed his cheek. 

“Good night, Magnus.”

“Good night.” He replied in almost a whisper.

\----------

You pulled your flannel over your head, and your shorts on. Ready for bed. There was a knock on your door. 

Opening your door you saw a bashful Magnus. “Um, hey.”

“Hi.” You replied. You didn’t think you’d have to see him so soon after deciding to kiss him.

“I’m sorry to bother you, but Taako locked me out and won’t let me back in. Could I sleep on your floor?” He shrugged in a questioning motion. 

You moved aside and motioned for him to come in. “All yours.”

He moved in and you closed the door behind him. He stood there awkwardly and you moved towards your bed. “I don’t have many blankets,” You started.

“That’s alright.” He reassured you. 

You grabbed the extra blanket and unrolled it. It was much smaller than him. You looked from the blanket to Magnus, then back at the blanket. 

“You can just share the bed with me.” You stated.

“I, uh, wouldn't want to impose.” His face turned red. 

“We’re both adults.” You smiled. “Don't worry. I’ll keep my hands to myself.” 

But that ended up being a lie. 

He laid down next to you, trying to keep to his side as much as he could. 

“Good night,” he whispered.

“Night,” you murmured, already falling asleep. 

You don’t know how it happened, but when you awoke you were on the wrong side of the bed. Your head was rising and falling with each breath Magnus breathed. One of your hands reached across his chest and held his hand, his other arm was sprawled out across the bed.

Looking up at him you saw he was still asleep. Gently you lay your head back down on his chest and closed your eyes. You couldn’t pinpoint it but this was all so familiar. Like an old dream. As you lay there you thought about how you’d like to do this again. Magnus made you feel so safe and happy.

After a while you could feel a hand playing gently with your hair. He must have thought you were still asleep. He was so gentle and tender for someone with such scarred and strong hands. He continued to play with your hair and you let out a content sign. He froze.

You turned your head to look at his blushing face. “Why’d you stop?” You almost pouted without meaning to. 

“You were awake?” He had a confused look on his face.

“Yes, is that okay?” You almost whispered out of embarrassment. 

“I just thought, um, you’d tell me to stop.” He looked away from you.

You moved your hands under your chin and looked at him, your head still rising and falling with his chest. “You can keep doing it if you want.”

He looked at you with a small smile, and hesitantly moved his hand back into your hair. 

Closing your eyes you let out another content sigh. You could feel Magnus chuckle under you. 

“What’s so funny?” You inquired, not bothering to open your eyes.

“Nothing.” He hummed, his other hand moving up to play with your hair as well. 

As he played you almost fell asleep again. Until he said your name. You let out a yawn and a stretch. He moved his hands from your hair to your back. Gently holding you to see if you’d object. 

“Would you want to, um, I don’t know, maybe go to the Chug and Squeeze sometime?” He nervously laughed.

“Of course I would.”

“Really?”

“Why wouldn’t I? Who else is coming?” You watched as his smile fell from his face.

“Oh I, um.” He wasn’t sure what to say.

You sat up a little. “Wait, did you mean as a date?” Your face got red not understanding what he was asking. 

“Yeah, unless you’d rather not. I totally understand. If you,”

“Yes,” you cut him off. “Magnus, I’d really like that.” You snaked your arms around his neck giving him a hug. When you pulled away you were only inches from his face. Leaning in, you kissed his cheek again.

He moved one of his hands to hold your face. He ran his thumb over your chin, then your bottom lip. You stayed still and watched him, eyes fluttering. 

His first kiss was gentle, waiting for you to return it, and when you did he kissed you more feverishly. His hand moved from your face to the back of your head, the other to hold your waist. One of yours was on his chest the other held his face. 

His thumb rubbed circles onto your waist and a small moan escaped your lips. You froze. Looking up at Magnus, you saw he had a satisfied grin on his face. 

“I, uh,” you stuttered. 

All he did was chuckle. 

Three loud bangs came from your door and you shot up. “Yes?” You called out. Magnus got up as well.

“It’s cha’ boy.” You heard from the other side. 

You let a relieved sigh. “What’s up?” You moved to unlock the door.

“I’m looking for Magnus.” He said as you got the door open. He looked at you and noticed your swollen lips, then behind you at Magnus in the same state. A huge shit eating grin appeared on his face. “My bad homie, didn’t mean to interrupt.” You shoved his shoulder annoyed.

“Why’d you even think to look here?” Your brows furrowed.

Taako leaned in and whispered, “I’ve seen how that beefcake has been looking at you. Was only a matter of time.”

You burst out laughing. “Whatever.”

“It’s true!” The wizard exclaimed. “Plus I knew I locked him out last night so he had to sleep somewhere.”

Magnus looked over with confusion, but also like he had been caught doing something he shouldn’t, look.

“Director’s looking for us, my dude. Ready to ship us off.” Taako turned and started to walk away. Magnus started to walk off too before you grabbed his hand. He turned and looked at you.

“Let’s talk about that date when you get back.” You smiled and he smiled back.

He put his hand on your shoulder and kissed your cheek. “See you later.”

“See you later.”

\----------

You know it didn't do any good to worry, but you couldn’t help. There was a rumor going around that the place the reclaimers had been sent to was the most dangerous yet. People were even whispering it had been too much for the Director. To pass the time and distract your nerves you had been talking with Johan when you heard Avi yelling. You ran as fast as you could see if the boys were back, and sure enough there were Merle, Taako, and, and mannequin. 

“Where’s Magnus?” Avi asked.

Taako looked at him and then at you. Then he said exactly what you didn’t want to hear. Magnus didn’t make it back. Too numbed by the news to even cry. 

\----------

When the stranger handed you a vile of Voidfish icor and told you to drink you listened. 

\-----------

The Starblaster crew were all crammed into an over crowded Tavern. You were shoved into the corner but somehow people kept bumping into you. Fed up with the situation, the next person who bumped into you, you shoved back with both hands. They stumbled for a second then turned around.

He pouted like a puppy and your face turned red.

“Sorry, Magnus.” You apologized realizing you had pushed your friend.

“Did I bump you? I’m sorry.” He apologized as well, before someone staggered into him causing him to bump you again. His hand grabbed your shoulders before you fell into someone else. “Do you wanna get out of here?”

“Gods, Yes.” You take his hand in yours and make your way outside.

With his hand still in your, the two of you begin your trek back to the ship. He doesn’t comment on his hand in your, just enjoys the way your soft hand is engulfed in his larger more calloused one. 

“Oh wow,” you whisper and drop his hand.

He looks from where your hands had been, up to see you wandering into a field of flowers that hadn’t been there on the way into town. They seem to sparkle in the moonlight. He smiles as you fall to your knees and inhale deeply.

“Maggie, get over here and smell these. I don’t think I’ve ever seen a flower like this before.” You smiled up at him, and he kneels down beside you.

He takes a deep breath in and sneezes. The loud noise causes hundreds of small butterfly-like creatures to fly up into the air, their wings illuminated in the moonlight. You let out a soft wow and tilt your head towards the sky to watch. Magnus’s gaze is fixed on you.

\----------

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Magnus asks. His hand is on your chin, slightly tilting your face looking for injuries.

“M’ fine.” You murmur, not looking at him, your eyebrows knitted together. 

He stops moving your face and moves his hand to your cheek to cup it, his thumb gently brushes against it. “It’s okay if you’re not okay.”

You take a second and take a shaky breath in, your hands move up to grab onto his shirt. “Gods, Magnus… I, they…” You try to form a cohesive thought.

You had left the ship with everyone but Magnus and Davenport. Magnus stayed behind because Davenport had fallen ill with a sickness and everyone went to find a cure. The world had been friendly enough, but turned hostile. Magnus didn’t press for details, but could infer what happened judging by your tattered and shaken state.

Magnus pulled you to his chest and held you tight while you sobbed. His hands stroked soft circles into your back. “It’s alright. You’re safe now. I’ve got you.” 

“It all happened so fast, I couldn’t, I couldn’t do anything. They’re all gone.” You managed to whimper between heavy sobs.

“You did your best. They’ll be back soon.” Magnus reminded you.

Magnus held you tight to him until your sobs had died down and your breathing was almost back to normal. 

You pulled back and wiped your face on your sleeves, giving Magnus a quick sorry for almost soaking his shirt in tears. “How is Davenport?” You take one of Magnus’s hands in both of yours.

“He’s resting and he’ll,” Magnus pauses thinking about how to phrase his words. “He’ll make it a little while longer.”

You frowned but nodded, and began to walk to Davenport’s room, dragging Magnus with you. Knocking, even knowing he couldn’t respond, you entered. 

Davenport was laid on his bed, with stones on and around him that Merle had put there before he left. One let out a soft tune of his heart beat. You let go of Magnus's hand and sat down at the chair by his bed, and held your captain’s hand. Magnus moves to stand next to you.

“I’m sorry we failed you,” You whispered to your captain, then looked up to Magnus. “He looks so peaceful.”

There was a beat of silence before Magnus spoke. “It is peaceful. It doesn't hurt.” He places a hand on your shoulder. “I know you haven’t…” Magnus doesn’t finish his next words but he knows you know what he means when he sees you nod in understandment. 

“Thanks,” you whisper.

It’s in the middle of the night when it happens. You’ve fallen asleep with your head on his bed, still holding his hand. Magnus is awake, but sitting with his back against the wall, watching you.

You lift your head when the steady beat of his heart drops to a single sound. Your eyes shoot to Magnus who is getting up and moving towards you. He touches the stone and it silences. 

\----------

The rest of the night you couldn’t sleep. Magnus took care of Davenport and told you to get some sleep. You tossed and turned until deciding to give up and made your way up to the deck. 

There was a soft cold breeze that blew. You sat cross legged, looking down over this world you now hated so much. A sort of rage bubbled inside of you, it began in your stomach and bubbled into your chest and rolled out of your eyes as tears. You let a sob escape your lips and began wiping the tears of your cheeks.

Standing you grabbed the railing and yelled down at the planet. “I hate you!” You sobbed, your body shaking with a mixture of rage and from the cold.

Two hands landed on your shoulders, accompanied by a warmth surrounding you. “Your shaking,” Magnus comments.

You look down to see he’s draped one of his flannels over your shoulders, a large red one. 

He gently pulls you to his chest and rubs his thumbs over your shoulders. “I thought you went to sleep.”

“Couldn’t.” You sniff. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Magnus offers.

You simply shake your head. 

Magnus thinks for a second. “Did I ever tell you about the first fight I got into?”

Magnus begins to tell you tales of his childhood, how he got beat up trying to save a dog from a group of boys. He continues to tell you more wacky adventures from his past making you laugh and smile. 

“Did I ever tell you how I met Taako and Lup?” He asks.

“No, tell me.” You're smiling up at him, leaning against the railing. You’ve placed his flannel on and buttoned it up.

“Okay, it’s kind of embarrassing. I was on the IPRE campus and I,” he clears his throat. “I had never learned how to tie my shoes. I had been trying to tie them for five minutes and I got so frustrated I started crying.”

“Aw, Maggie,” You coo and lay your hand on his arm.

“Lup and Taako noticed and came over and laughed. Then Lup taught me how to tie them properly.” Magnus’s smile slips a little.

You definitely notice and think for a second, before pulling him into a hug. “I’m sorry, Magnus.”

He hugs you back. “For what?”

“You’ve been comforting me, but you lost your friends too.” You pull back and look at his face. His brows are furrowed and he’s frowning. 

“It’s… okay. Really. I know they’ll be back and it’s kinda like closing your eyes then waking up back on the ship.” Magnus informs you, before letting out a small yawn.

“You should get some sleep.” You offer, trying to take a step back, but his arms are still wrapped around you and he doesn’t let go.

“I won’t be able to sleep knowing you’re still awake.” He murmurs.

You step back into his touch and think for a moment. Your head gently rests against his chest and you can feel his chest gently rise and fall with each breath he takes. He holds you close in silence for a while, until you speak. “Let’s go to bed.”

He doesn’t question when you take his hand in yours and lead him through the ship to your room. Wordlessly he follows you inside and the door closes shut. You walk to your side and lay down. He lays down on the other side of the bed so you’re laying back to back.

“Night,” you whisper.

“Good night,” He whispers back.

\----------

“And then he said that’s not a gnome, that’s my dog!”

You bust out laughing at the end of Magnus’s story and he chuckles along with you. The two of you were sitting on the deck of the Star Blaster as it hovered far above the planet that had claimed your friend’s lives. Weeks have passed since then, and you and Magnus had spent the time bonding and getting to know each other better.

The bottle of mead that had been sat between you both was now empty, and you’re feeling warm and fuzzy. Magnus wasn't affected by it as much. A silence fell over you as your laughter died down.

“I like this.” You break the silence.

“The mead?” Magnus tilts his head.

“No, being here with you.” You confess. 

Magnus grins ear to ear. “I like it too.”

A breeze blows by causing you to shiver. You hug your flannel, you’ve let Magnus know he’s not getting it back, tight against you.

“Are you cold?” Magnus asks, concerned. 

You shake your head. “I’ll be okay.”

Magnus looks at you, his eyes search your face for you don’t know what. Then he acts. “Here.” Effortlessly Magnus pulls you into his lap and wraps his arms around your waist. “Is this okay?”

You put a hand to his chest and rest your cheek against him. “Mmhmm.” You hum as your eyes flutter shut. Magnus’s body is nice and warm, and his arms wrapped around you make you feel safe and comfortable.

Magnus says your name but you don’t move from your comfortable position, you only hum in response. “I’m happy to be here with you. I mean, it sucks what happened to our friends, but out of everyone I could spend this time with, I’m glad it’s you.”

You tilt your head up to meet his eyes. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” The smiles he gives you is so soft and warm it melts your heart.

Your cheeks heat up as you grin ear to ear and look away. 

He moved one of his hands to hold your face, moving you to look back at him. He ran his thumb over your chin, then your bottom lip. You stayed still and watched him, eyes fluttering.

“Can I kiss you?” He murmurs in a whisper.

You can only nod as he brings his lips to yours. He kisses you soft and sweet, holding you so gently as if he might break you if he isn’t careful. 

He breaks the kiss first and rests his forehead against yours. You let your eyes slowly open as you both catch your breath, you let out a soft laugh. 

“Was that okay?” He checks.

“More than.” You press another soft kiss to his lips and he smiles against it. 

Another shiver runs through your body as the wind picks up. Magnus pulls you impossibly closer.

“Do you want to head to bed?” He offers.

“Yes, please.”

\----------

Your relationship was steady from there. Dating led to saying you love each other, saying you love each other lead to Magnus proposing. The two of you were happy, and now that it seemed your journey was coming to an end. You were excited to see what the future had in store for you and your husband.

Currently though you had a bit of a headache, so you were laying down in your shared bed. Magnus had gone off to talk to Lucretia about something. You let your thoughts wander and you thought about Magnus, his burnsides, his beard, until his image became fuzzy in your mind. You sat up and looked around only to see an unfamiliar room. You weren't sure where you were. As you pulled your flannel around you, you got up to call his name, a name you couldn’t remember. Suddenly everything turned to black and you fell to the ground unconscious.

\----------

Your head was still spinning as Taako began to threaten Lucretia. The images of people in the room were blurred through your teary eyes, but you made eye contact with Magnus before he frowned deeply and began threatening their old friend as well. You watched on through tears as you clutched the shirt tied around your waist.

There would be time for answers and reunions later, now was time to fight.

\----------

You were helping tend to people’s wounds after the fighting had finished. You knew Magnus would come find you if he was still alive, you didn’t dare think he wouldn’t be. Currently you were on the moon base stitching up someone's arm when you heard someone call you name. You look over to see Magnus running towards you. The items in your hand clater to the ground as you sprint to him as fast as your legs will carry you.

He catches you in his arms as he falls backwards onto the ground. You two stare at each other with teary eyes before he brings his hand to you face and begins tilting your head looking for injuries.

“Are you okay? Are you hurt at all?” He checks despite being clearly more beat up than you.

You press a quick kiss to his lips. “I’m fine.” You choke out a laugh. “You were right though, Magnus.”

“Oh?” He tilts his head.

“It is your shirt.”

You share another kiss through tears, ready to see what the future has in store for you two this time for real.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what the name means so dont ask. I never know if I should put the warning of character death when they dont actually die ya know? Also dont worry Penny made it back down to Faerun safely. Also the scene of Magnus not being able to tie his shoes was based off a comic i saw lol. 
> 
> Anyways thanks for all the love on m TAZ fics yall it means a lot since I p much have a monopoly on TAZ/Reader fic ATM.


End file.
